St Valentine's Day
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: It's Saint Valentine's day in the Sengoku Jidai! How will the guys react to the girls gifts? Please review!MS,IK


St. Valentine's Day

By ForgottenKaze

Yo! This is my very random Valentine's day fic! Some of the things are caused because of my little sisters watching valentine's Hamtaro in my presence. This story was helped along by: fuzzy lemon drinks, Nightwish (a band), the third movie and you don't want to know what else!

* * *

"Inuyasha, do you know when Kagome's supposed to come back?" Shippou asked the hanyou.

"I think she said that she was gonna be back by sunset…," came the reply from the roof. Shippou quickly leaped up to where Inuyasha was lounging.

"Well, yeah, but it's already that time and she isn't here!" the young kitsune complained.

"Fine, to shut you up, I'll go get Kagome," Inuyasha said as he got up and started jumping toward the Bone-eater's Well.

"And tell her to bring back some ninja food too" Shippou yelled. "I hope he heard me…"

Once in the future, Inuyasha looked for Kagome. She wasn't in her room, or the grounds or anywhere else she usually hung out. He was about to go looking for her at 'school' or whatever she called it, when two things stopped him. One, he knew that he was not allowed out and two, a strange smell was coming from the 'kitchen'. He was nearly there and had his hand on Tetsusaiga to destroy whatever had invaded the miko's house when he heard her happily humming.

He opened the door to find her hard at work on the counter with some strange objects.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

Kagome stiffened in surprise. "Uh… I-inuyasha! W-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" she stuttered, waving her arms franticly to try and hide the mess of random objects behind her.

"Coming to pick you up, seeing as you took so long to return! We still have to find Naraku and the Shikon shards!" he told her, as if it should be obvious.

"Yes, but you can do that on your own, can't you?" she demanded as she pushed Inuyasha out of the house, angered that she was treated as a shard detector again.

"H-hey, Kagome! What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome left him standing.

"Inuyasha," she said, arms on her hips. "Osuwari!"

"What the hell was that for, wench?!" Inuyasha demanded with his face in the ground.

"I'll come back when I come back, okay? Until then, stay in the Sengoku Jidai!" she snapped as she re-entered her house.

"Okay…" Inuyasha sweatdropped as the feisty teen walked away from him. He leaped back to the well to avoid incurring her wrath.

"Good, he's gone," Kagome muttered as she closed the door. "Now back to work. She set about finishing baking.

While her four concoctions were cooling, Kagome did the dishes. When the timer rang, she pulled out the tray. On it were 3 perfectly made chocolate hearts and a shapeless blob for testing.

Who would want bad chocolate even if it looked perfect?

Kagome tasted the tester and found that it _wasn't _poisoned in any way, shape or form. Quickly she rolled each in saran wrap and pulled together some white, pink and chocolate icing. She put each of these in a non-breakable bowl and sealed them with more saran wrap.

She ran to the well house shouting a "good-bye" to her mother who was sweeping the walkway. As she leaped into the well, she was greeted by the familiar sight of the interior.

Once on the other side, she leaped out of the well with the ease of long practice and headed toward Kaede's hut.

"Hey guys!" Kagome called out as she entered the house.

"Hey Kagome-chan," Sango called back.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"Oh, he's brooding about you sitting him somewhere out in the forest."

"Okay, Miroku? Shippou?" Both guys nodded in response to their names. "Can you go look for him? But don't come back in before Sango or I say can, 'kay?"

Both Miroku and Shippou found this an odd request, but they obeyed.

"Should I go too?" Sango inquired.

"No, you shouldn't," Kagome reassured her friend. "Mind participating in a modern tradition?"

Sango looked a bit scared at doing one of the fifteen year old's traditions, but agreed. "Which is it?" she asked.

"Well, on February 14th, girls of my time give chocolate to guys they like. Then a month later, the guys give something back to the girls. I thought I should bring this tradition back here." Kagome smiled as she finished her speech.

"Okay then, do you have some of that chocolate stuff? Because I have never heard of it."

"Sure I do," Kagome said. "Here you take these tubes of icing and decorate it as you like. In your case, it should be for Miroku."

"W-what? How did you know about that?"

"You mean you were hiding it?"

"W-well, I-I…"

Kagome shook her head. "Never mind, get on with your work," she said cheerfully.

And, so, they started working. Less than an hour later they were both finished.

Sango had made one for Miroku and Kagome had made one from Inuyasha and one for Shippou. She'd only made one for Shippou because she did not want the kitsune to feel left out. They called in the guys who had been waiting outside.

"Guys, sit down," with only a bit of embarrassment about what she had to do. They sat.

"We have something for you," Kagome said mischievously. "Close your eyes!"

They did, and Kagome and Sango quickly stuffed the correct chocolate heart into the right hands.

"Okay! Open them now!"

They slowly obeyed. There were several seconds of silence before Inuyasha asked the deadly question that was on everybody's mind:

"What is this swill?"

"It's chocolate, a treat in my time."

"Okay. But why is it in the shape of a heart?"

"Because it's Valentine's Day!"

"Neh, Kagome-sama, what is this 'Va-ren-ty-ne-z' Day?" Miroku asked cautiously.

"Well, it's a day where people give chocolate to people they like," Kagome said.

"Okay, I can live with that! Thanks!" Shippou said, biting into his.

"You said it. We get a treat without doing anything!" Inuyasha said, copying Shippou.

"Hmmm… I don't know, Kagome," Sango said, trying hard not to laugh. "I think they do owe us something."

'Yes, I believe they do!" Kagome said, mimicking her friend's mischievous smile.

"Like what?" Inuyasha exclaimed mid-bite.

Kagome and Sango glanced at one another, stifling laughs at what the hanyou thought would be his misfortune.

"One month after Valentine's Day is White Day," Kagome explained. "On that day you give something to the one who gave you something on Valentine's"

"Ah, damn," Inuyasha cursed.

'Let's just be thankful," Miroku suggested.

And so, they munched on. They munched on to defeat Naraku!

* * *

This was long to type out, a real pain.

I admit that some of the characters are a bit OOC, but hey, it's Valentine's Day! Baka rhymes… Bad rhymes…

Anyway, I just finished watching '_The most dangerous confection of monk Miroku'_ , so I'm kinda hyper. Is there a problem saran wrap can't fix? Oh yeah, the Naraku one…

If I had more time, I would have writen it to inclued all of my favourite pairings, but I had a time limit!

Like it? Hate it? Should I write one for the next holiday? Please **review**!

Amayo!


End file.
